


Litmus shreds

by Ajju



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajju/pseuds/Ajju





	Litmus shreds

Light little pieces of paper, flittering, fluttering, flew from these hands, floating back, forth, forward, and back again. Sundry colors stained these shreds; peach, pear, periwnkle, the range reflected the rainbow.


End file.
